


It Always Starts and Ends with Them

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's an asshole, F/M, I love these three so much, Pre-Relationship, This is my OT3, billy's the bitch, nancy will fight a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: He doesn’t notice her at first. He’s surrounded by all of the kids except for Mike and Eleven. They’re all chattering on about something and he’s staring down at them with a baffled expression on his face.Bullshit. She’d called him, called their relationship bullshit. She can feel Jonathan staring at her. She knows she has precious little time before he notices her. Knows that she needs to get it together. She made her choice, broke his heart...A small one-shot set after season 2





	It Always Starts and Ends with Them

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing exercise. It has not been beta-ed and I wrote this in like thirty minutes. I have no plans on this going anywhere but I am working on a much longer Stoncy fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my half asleep writing :)

It’s over. 

It’s finally, _ finally _ over. Will is safe, again. They’re all safe.

She’s still fighting the urge to glance over her shoulder every step. _ Still _ hasn’t released the death grip she has on Jonathan’s hand. Some part of her still hasn’t registered that it’s really over. That she can just stop and breathe. 

Still feels like there’s something on the horizon. 

So, walking into Jonathan’s house and seeing Steve standing there doesn’t feel as shocking as it should have. He doesn’t notice her at first. He’s surrounded by all of the kids except for Mike and Eleven. They’re all chattering on about something and he’s staring down at them with a baffled expression on his face. 

_ Bullshit _. She’d called him, called their relationship bullshit. She can feel Jonathan staring at her. She knows she has precious little time before he notices her. Knows that she needs to get it together. She made her choice, broke his heart. 

He glances over. Glances over and freezes. Grief flashing over his face for a split second before disappearing.

She almost doesn’t notice it over the blood suddenly roaring in her ears. Steve’s face is basically just one giant bruise. His left eye almost swollen shut and dried blood still in places on his face. Jonathan’s grip on her hand tightens and she knows he’s seen it too. They both move forward at the same time. She’s in front of Steve before he can do more than blink in surprise at them. 

“_ Steve. _” she breathes, voice reverent. Wincing immediately afterwards. “What happened to your face?” 

Steve blinks down at her, glances at Jonathan. Looks back at her, forehead creased in confusion. 

“Why do you look like you did after I beat you up last year?” Jonathan asks, sounding baffled. 

Steve twitches, glances back at Jonathan, eyes wide. They both stare at him. A moment passes. Then another, before he finally seems to shake himself. 

“Fucking Billy happened.” he mutters, rolling his eyes. “Showed up right after you all left and took offense to my general existence.”

Jonathan snorts, causing Steve’s eyes to widen again. They both turn to her in alarm though when she stiffens and goes to head for the door. 

“Whoa, whoa. Nancy, where are you going?” Steve asks, one hand reaching out to grab her arm. 

“I’m going to go show him what the end of a gun feels like.” she snarls. “Show what it looks like when the human is the monster.” 

“Oh my god, Nancy.” Steve says, sounding both amused and alarmed. He tugs on her arm a little harder, turning her back to face them. 

Jonathan is staring at her, eyes wide and dark. Steve is staring at her with soft eyes and his fingers are trembling where he’s still holding her arm. 

“Nice to see you still care.” he murmurs, throwing a speculative glance at Jonathan. 

She stares. _ Mine, _she thinks. Staring at the two of them and feeling the word deep in her bones. It always starts and ends with the three of them. Maybe the world was trying to tell them something. 

“Of course I still care.” she murmurs, watches his eyes light up. 

She slips her hand into his. Moves forward and slips her other hand into Jonathan's. It always starts and ends with them. Who were they to tell the world no?


End file.
